The present invention relates to a connection element for connecting a cable with an electrical connection and a method for connecting an electrical connector with the connection element.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Electrical connections are of great importance for the function and efficiency of electrical circuits. In particular in the motor vehicle field electrical connections are often exposed to an environment in which liquids may lead to a short circuit and may cause permanent damage to a respective electrical circuit.
In addition electrical contacts are critical with regard to operational safety of respective devices and should be protected against unintended contact by a user. Correspondingly electrical connection elements are required which protect connectors against a respective environment, in particular against unintended contact by a user and potential splash water.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved connection element for connecting a cable with an electrical connector and a method for connecting an electrical connector with the connection element.